Wolfy's Doctor Who Character Submission!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Yup. I'm dooing this. I need characters blah blah blah...Full details inside.


**Yes, I'm doing one of these. I know it's over used. But I'm too lazy to make my own characters :P Plus I'd like to have some more unique ones. Mine all end up being pretty similar.**

**Rules:**

**1. NO MARY-SUES/GARY-STUES. If any are submitted I will have a heaping helping of fun killing them off in a alien attack. Or human attack, Or TARDIS 'accidental' crashing or some other way. And no one will miss him/her/it.**

**2. I will not use them all in the same story, if I use them at all. If you pick an OC that someone else submitted as your 'romantic intrest' or something I will try to use them in the same story, but there's no guarantee.**

**3. Make them unique. I don't need just Humans and Companions. I'd like aliens, humans who refuse to go, aliens who refuse to go, robots, bad guys, good guys and probably more I can't think of.**

**4. Please refrain from submitting only companions. I will probably not use them all, as the Doctor usually only hasa 2 to 3 at a time.**

**5. Only four characters per Person, and if you make more than one, at least one has to be a boy. **

**6. By submitting these charcters you give me the rights to use them how I please, in whatever story I want. I will try to stay as close to what you'd like to happen to him/her/it as possible, but I can't risk the whole story for your character(s). I will try to PM you if I'm about to publish a story with your charcter though.**

**6. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sample Sheet<strong>_

*Basic Information

Full Name: Chrysanthemum Lily Kringle

Nick Name**(If they have one)**: Chrissie Kringle

Where'd they get it: She loves playing Santa at Christmastime and always tries to give more than she receives.

Main, Semi-Main, or Minor character: Main. But I'll go with any.

Species (**Alien or human. There's only a slight chance I'll accept timelords turned human, or normal timelords. One of the things in the show is the fact he's the last timelord.): **Human

Family**(if they have any)**: Her mother, Rose Marcella Dohmen-Kringle, and her father Christopher Marcellus Kringle.

Age: 18

Bad guy, good guy, or neither: Good guy. duh.

*Appearance

Hair color/length/style: Pale blonde, almost white, wavy down to her hips, usally with a headband.

Eye color/shape: Brown laughing eyes, very round.

Skin color: Fair, but with very rosy cheeks with dimples.

Casual clothes: Denim capris, a green flowered and paisley tank top

Formal clothes: a deep green off the shoulder floor length gown with black go-go boots and a black with green feathers head band.

*Background

Bio/History-ish thingy: Born and bred outside of Mandan, North Dakota, she was home schooled for her whole life. While working at Texas Roadhouse the summer before she was to start college, there was an alien attack in the kitchen. After helping the Doctor save the day, he offered to take her with him. She agreed, but only for a few trips. After all, she still has college.

Personality:

Likes: Christmastime, Giving, Italian food, reading, writing.

Dislikes: Scrooges, Math, Science, Peanut Butter

*Other information

Catchphrase**(If they have one)**:

Romantic interest (yes/no)?:

Who is your romantic interest? **(There probably won't be, but who knows? I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY ONE WITH THE DOCTOR! I ONLY DO 9/ROSE, 10/ROSE, 11/Rose, and 11/RIVER!)**: No one, unless you'd like to change it.

What do you want to happen to your OC?: I don't care

Do you want your OC to die?: Preferably no...

How would you like him/her to die, if he/she/it does?: Quietly, without much fuss.

Any other information you want to add: zip.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that! Have fun y'all!<strong>

* * *

><p>*Basic Information<p>

Full Name:

Nick Name**(If they have one)**:

Where'd they get it:

Main, Semi-Main, or Minor character:

Species (**Alien or human. There's only a slight chance I'll accept timelords turned human, or normal timelords. One of the things in the show is the fact he's the last timelord.):**

Family**(if they have any)**:

Age:

Bad guy, good guy, or neither:

*Appearance

Hair color/length/style:

Eye color/shape:

Skin color:

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

*Background

Bio/History-ish thingy:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

*Other information

Catchphrase**(If they have one)**:

Romantic interest (yes/no)?:

Who is your romantic interest? **(There probably won't be, but who knows? I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY ONE WITH THE DOCTOR! I ONLY DO 9/ROSE, 10/ROSE, 11/Rose, and 11/RIVER!)**:

What do you want to happen to your OC?:

Do you want your OC to die?:

How would you like him/her/it to die, if he/she/it does?:

Any other information you want to add:

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I will be making one for Doctor Who, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, The Kane Chornicles, and probably more, under different stories, and I have made a Percy JacksonHeros of Olympus one. If there is one you'd like me to make, PM me if possible, and if not, leave it in a review.**

**~Wolfy**


End file.
